


The janitor's closet

by SlashAddict4Life



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass Harry, Cute, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A million thing you can do in a janitor's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The janitor's closet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.  
> Pairing: Harry/Puck.  
> Tittle: The janitor's closet.  
> A.N. Harry first moves into lima when Puck is in juvy.

 

When Harry first arrived at Lima, Ohio he thought that he will finally enjoy some peace and quiet. But when he entered McKinley High he was sourly mistaken. He never knew that they classified people in high school. There was the Cheerios, The jocks, The nerds, The beautiful people. But what caught his eyes the most were the GLEEKS. The underdogs of this school. He tried very hard to understand them. But he honestly couldn't. He just understood to stay a distance from them so that he wouldn't get caught in one of the facial slushies. That didn't mean he didn't help them oh he did. And he was attacked, if it wasn't for his martial arts training in the war they would have gotten him with a good right hook.

And that was the last time anyone of the jocks got close to him. On first glance they only saw the petite feminine build, the pale creamy skin. Big green eyes and long hair. But behind the soft, angel looking boy was a monster, he took down three of them in one go. They stayed clear of him and he warned the football jocks from touching the glee kids. Which made him popular with the gleeks. One day he was siting with them at lunch when the hottest guy came and sat next to him. He was about to tell him to fuck off. When the glee kids all started to welcome him and hug him. If you thought that Harry was surprise. That would be the understatement of the year.

"Sup cutie the name's Puck." The guy - Puck - Was looking at him and flexing his muscles. He really wanted to hit him for the cutie comment. But held back he didn't want to risk his friendship with the gleeks.

"Harry." He gave him an annoyed smile. He stood and left. Harry could feel Pucks burning eyes on his whole body. It made him shiver.

After a couple of days. He meet him again in the hallway. Puck was leaning next to HIS LOCKER.

"Hey shortie." Puck gave him a flirty smile. That actually would have worked for him if not for the 'shortie comment'

"Do you really want to get hit is that it?" Harry asked him.

"I wouldn't really mind if you hit on me." He answered with a grin. Harry new the meaning behind that grin and prayed that he wasn't blushing. With no success what so ever.

Puck moved closer and whispered in his ear. "You're so Hot when you blush." He breathed out. Making Harry hold back his shiver. Harry sighed and pushed him away so that he could open his locker.

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"Isn't that obvious I want you." He answered again with that sinful grin.

"Sorry I don't do one night stands." Harry said then turned away and left.

The third time Harry meet Noah Puckerman. He was not expecting it. He was heading to the lunch hall. When suddenly he was pulled into the janitor's closet. It was dark and strong arms were pining him to the door. The light was turned on and he came face to face with the bad boy of his dreams himself. Noah Puckerman.

"What the hell do you want Puckerman?" He hissed at him. While trying to erase the million different things they could do in the janitor's closet.

"I just want you to hear me out." Puck backed away from the smaller man raising his hand in the world wide sign of surrender.

"Then talk." Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"I want to go out with you." Puck asked in a no shite tone.

"I already told you I don't do one night stands." Harry sighed and turned his bright green eyes on the much taller teen.

"I know. that's why I said I want to go out with you, not sleep with you."

Harry really wanted to say yes. But he stayed strong...for now.

"And if I said yes then what?"

"Then we go on a date. And if you don't like it we'll just stay as friends." Puck looked at him hopeful.

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes at the boys actions."You have yourself a deal."

And with that Harry did the thing that he wanted to do since the first time he met the boy. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. When he pulled back he gave him a smiled and turned to leave. He was suddenly turned and was pushed against the door.

"You can't just kiss me then leave." Puck whispered in his ear. "You had your kiss. It's my turn now."

Harry shivered.

Puck's lips meet his in a second kiss. This one was more intense then the first one. Things started to get heated very soon. By the time the bell rang announcing that lunch was over. Harry had done some of the things that he thought of doing with Puck in a janitor's closet.


End file.
